indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Indiana Jones Wiki:Manual of Style
The hat, the whip, the lopsided grin... Indiana Jones had a sense of style. And so does the Indiana Jones Wiki. For information on the most basic writing techniques and styles, which are used here, see Wikipedia's Manual of Style. Below are some basic formatting do's and don't's. Note that many of these guidelines were adapted from the Wookieepedia:Manual of Style. Layout guide In-universe All in-universe articles should be structured as follows: #Title/Infobox #Main article #Stub #Behind the scenes (notice the capitalization) #Appearances #Sources #Notes and references #See also #External links #Category #Interwiki links OOU articles on reference works All out-of-universe articles on books, comics, etc. should generally be structured as follows. This list is typically more flexible than main articles. #Title/Eras/Infobox #Introduction #Stub #Editions #Publisher's summary #Plot summary #Excerpts #Appearances #Behind the scenes #Cover gallery #Notes and references #See also #External links #Category #Interwiki links Naming articles There are some rules regarding how articles on the Indiana Jones Wiki should be named. *Article names should be in singular form, not plural. *The titles of articles about individual characters should be the name by which the character was most commonly known in the the Indiana Jones universe, with later names preferred to earlier names, and full names preferred to partial names or nicknames. Titles, such as military ranks or titles of nobility, should be omitted. *In general, source material should be referred to by the title used for its original release. Some examples: **''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' is preferred to the film's home video title, Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. **For the comic book Indiana Jones et la Cité de la Foudre, the original French title is preferred to its English translation, Indiana Jones and the City of Lightning. **When applicable, The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles are preferably identified by their original episode titles (e.g. "Benares, January 1910" and "Peking, March 1910"), rather than their re-edited video titles (The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Journey of Radiance). *Unless the name of the article contains (or is) a proper noun, none of the words should be capitalized. Perspective The people, places and things encountered by Indy during his adventures are described as in-universe; they belong to the world of Indiana Jones. Other elements of interest reside exclusively in the real world, and are termed out-of-universe (or OOU). So a character like Marion Ravenwood, for example, is in-universe; while the actress who portrays her, Karen Allen, is out-of-universe. Of course, there is a great deal of overlap between Indy's world and the real world, and that is part of the appeal of the franchise. T. E. Lawrence's friendship with Indy may be fictional; his struggle for Arab independence was not. For the purposes of this wiki, though, the fictional world must take precedence. Historical figures & events and real world locations, appearing in-universe, should be treated the same as other in-universe subjects. In-universe articles, such as those dealing with characters or artifacts, should be written from an in-universe perspective; that is, as though the author inhabits the world of Indiana Jones. In this context, out-of-universe (or "behind-the-scenes") information should be noted as such. Out-of-universe articles—about actors, movies, books, etc.—should obviously be written from an out-of-universe perspective. Headings Use the (heading) markup for headings, not the ' ('bold') markup. Example: : This is a heading which produces: :This is a heading If you mark headings this way, a table of contents is automatically generated from the headings in an article. Sections can be automatically numbered for users with that preference set and words within properly marked headings are given greater weight in searches. Headings also help readers by breaking up the text and outlining the article. *Capitalize the first letter only of the first word and of any proper nouns in a heading, and leave all of the other letters in lower case. *Avoid links within headings. *Avoid overuse of sub-headings. Usage and spelling Though the readers and editors of the Indiana Jones wiki speak many varieties of English, we prefer standard American English spelling, grammar, punctuation, and word usage. This is the variety of English used in the first printings of most primary sources. Tense Tense should be carefully considered for all in-universe articles. Events should be treated as history, and described in the past tense. As of the beginning of the 21st century, almost all characters should be presumed dead, and should therefore be described strictly in the past tense. However, it may often be appropriate to introduce locations, artifacts, and other elements in the present tense, before clarifying the time period and elaborating upon the description in the past tense. (For instance, "Washington, D.C. ''is the capital of the United States" is preferred over "Washington, D.C. was the capital of the United States.") Quotations *Please be sure to provide as much information as possible (for instance: source, page if applicable, and characters speaking if applicable). *Users should not correct the capitalization, spelling, grammar, or word usage within direct quotes taken from copyrighted sources as such modifications jeopardize our Fair use claim on that material. Article quotes ought to be verbatim and any changes, edits, or exclusions should be explicitly noted by using square brackets ("[ ]"). Any errors made by the author may be noted by using "sic." *Redundant internal links should not be added to quotes because they serve little purpose beyond making the quotes appear cluttered and messy. Links should only be added to quotes if they contain a specific article's ONLY mention of a particular concept, but even then, it is better to integrate the internal link into the body of the article's text. *Per standards of American English, double quotation marks (" ") should be used and the period (full stop), comma, question and exclamation marks should be within the quotation. *Single quotation marks (' ') should only be used when there is a quotation inside a quotation. Category:Policies on the Indiana Jones Wiki